System-on-chip (SoC) integrated circuits are being utilized in smaller and/or increasingly complex consumer electronic devices, such as cell phones, media players, digital cameras, network equipment, television client devices, and the like. Typically, all or most of the electronic circuitry, one or more microprocessors, memory, input-output logic control, communication interfaces and components, and other hardware, firmware, and/or software to run a device can be integrated within an SoC. An SoC designed for a communication device or portable computer device can be implemented to include both a Bluetooth device for short-range wireless communication, and a wireless LAN communication device for local area network wireless communication. Because a Bluetooth device and a wireless LAN device operate within the same frequencies, communications from one device can interfere with the other device. Additionally, the communications associated with one device may override and/or cancel out the communications associated with the other device.